Squad Nine's New Captain
by funni neko
Summary: Squad nine was run by Hisagi Shuuhei for 2 years without a captain. Shuuhei who took in all the work of Squad 9, like their previous captain, Tousen baring the burden alone. Until recently when Head Captain Yamato assigned a new captain to Squad nine with experience of being a Captain.


**Squad 9's New Captain**

Hisagi sighed as he worked around the clock working diligently when a soul reaper butterfly flew into his room he glanced over and stretched out one of his fingers as it flew down and landed on his finger.

Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei please come to captains meeting immediately.

Shuuhei rose an eyebrow before he got up and went to the meeting.

"Lieutenant Hisagi I am glad you could make it." Head Captain Yamato says as he looked over at the young Lieutenant.

Shuuhei looked up at and his eyes widen as he saw the man who saved his life years ago and went failing back on the ground. "Captain Muguruma….." Shuuhei whispered as her eyes widen.

"Huh…. Your that kid." Kensei says.

"So you two know each other." Yamato informed.

"Umm… Head Captain Yamato, Captain Muguruma saved me from a hollow when I was younger." Hisagi answered truthfully.

"I see, well Vice captain Hisagi Shuuhei, this is your new Captain. Captain Muguruma, I hope to see great things from the both of you."

"Yes, Head Captain." They say in unison before leaving the room.

"So your my new Vice Captain, Kid." Kensei said looking Shuuhei up and down trying to asses him.

"Is there something wrong Captain?" Shuuhei asked noticed Kensei intense stare.

"Nothing let get back I have my new squad to meet." Kensei said as they flashed stepped away.

When they got back Shuuhei alerted all member of his squad that were not on mission to meet the meeting hall.

"What did you do?" Kensei asked as he saw Shuuhei place some of his spiritual energy in a soul butterfly before it shot up into the air and evaporated showering everywhere.

"I sent some of my spiritual energy in a soul butterfly relaying it to all members of Squad 9 to get back here for an important meeting." Shuhei tells him.

"I see so you have gotten strong, huh brat." Kensei said as Shuuhei twitched at being called a brat.

"Please Captain Muguruma, I'm not a kid nor a brat so please refrain from calling me such." Shuuhei said.

"I will call you what I want, Kid." Kensei said before he headed to the meeting room.  
Hisagi sighed before following after Kensei.

When the members of squad 9 arrived in the meeting they all kept trailing there eyes back to Kensei who didn't acknowledge there presence. While Hisagi greeted them one by one and got them all situated.

When this was done he went back to the stage where Kensei stood. "Everyone I was glad that all of you could make it today with your busy schedules but I have news regarding or New Captain." Shuuhei says.

"Vice Captain Hisagi were you promoted?" One of the members yelled. Hisagi gave them a sad smile and shook his head.

"Everyone I am sorry but I am not qualified to be your new captain." Hisagi told them.  
This caused an uproar amongst the squad. Screams of "Yes you are you been there since Touzen left." and "We won't accept anyone but you."

"There is a reason in which I am not qualified but it because I'm not able to achieve my Bankai and my ties with our previous captain which deem me unworthy." Shuuhei started. "But Our new Captain I do know from a long time ago and I believe that this captain will surpass anything Touzen and I could ever accomplish so I hope you give him all of your support he is, Kensei Muguruma."

Hisagi gestured to the man at his side.

"Listen up there will be some new changes starting immediately, More sparring matched between high and lower ranking officers and more and difficult missions for you all." Kensei barked as he glared at them all.

"Remember this Only the strong survive." Kensei told them as he put on his captain jacket and strolled away.

Hisagi sighed as he finished answering all of his squad member's questions. He took a deep breathe before he started to his office to get started on the stack of paper work that he had left behind before he was summoned.

As he opened the door he was surprised to see that Captain Muguruma, sat at his desk and all of the paper work was filled out.

"Captain Muguruma, did you finish all the paper work?" Shuuhei asked as he came into the room.

"Yes, most of this was my paperwork and since you were busy talking to others I thought, I had better start pulling my own weight here." Kensei said. "and you better tell those seats to start pulling their own work or I will replace them." He stood up and walked away heading to Squad 9 office. Shuuhei quickly jumped to his feet and followed after his captain.

As they were walking Kensei had called the 3 chairs to follow him. Soon they were in the group office with several big stacks of paper in front of each of them except for Shuuhei.

"Get to work." Kensei snarled at his new seats and they jumped to get started. Shuuhei watched the seats noticing several mistakes were made he opened his mouth to say something when Kensei beat him to it.

"Third seat, you had put in the wrong amount for the squad budget make sure by looking at financial records to see that we still have money for next week until we get new funds. Second seat, you have filled out the report wrong make sure you are following the proper structure." Kensei informed them as they looked at there mistakes and began to make adjustments. Kensei looked to see that Shuuhei was staring at him in awe.

"Brat, if you got time to stare go back to your room and sleep I heard from the Monkey lieutenant that you have not slept for days so go get so sleep, we can handle everything else from here." Kensei told him as he nodded his head and rose to his feet and went back to his room to get some much needed rest.

Shuuhei woke up in the middle of the night. Knowing that none would be at the office Shuuhei grabbed his guitar and head to the Squad 9 office. He glanced around to make sure it none was around before he went inside and sat on his chair and began to strum at the guitar. Even though he had not played for a while he sounds pretty good.

Hisagi smiled as he murmured a couple of words to himself as he continued to play. Hisagi jumped as he heard the door open.

"Brat, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be sleeping." Kensei asked as he narrowed his eyes at his lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Captain Murgurma. I had just recently woke up and I thought none would be around since it the switching of the surveillance duty now." Shuuhei says.

"How do you even now that." Kensei says as he locked eyes with Hisagi.

"Well I help coordinate the time schedule for most of the activities that had gone on in squad nine does for a year, Captain. So I memorized the schedule as well as who was supposed to be doing what job a certain time." Hisagi says.

"No wonder this squad is a bunch of weakling and have no bases in doing anything that they are supposed to do. You did all the work that the seats and the captains were supposed to do. You took over the communications for the paper. Then now you tell me that all the activities and any event that squad nine that was apart of that you memorized every aspect." Kensei questioned.

Hisagi nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Kensei. Kensei released a heavy sigh.

"Listen Brat from now on you are only going to be doing your work only. No taking any extra activities and allow squad nine members to help in doing the activities you are already assigned to do." Kensei says. "As well you began your training with me tomorrow."

Hisagi was early to the training grounds as he waited for Kensei to arrive. He was under a giant oak tree leaning against the base when he felt his captain spiritual energy flying towards him.

_'Let the battle begin.'_ Shuuhei thought as he gripped the hilt of his sword unsheathing it as his captain came flashing in front of him swinging his sword with a mighty force. Shuuhei twitched slightly in his stance as he felt the weight of his captain spiritual energy against him.

Shuuhei let one of his hands and chanted "Hado number 31, Shakkaho." As he placed his palm outwards pointing to his captain chest. Kensei smirked before jumped back to dodge the Kido that was flying his way.

"You're a sneaky little brat." Kensei said as he place his arm behind his head which was holding his zanpakotu. Hisagi's gaze never wavering as he kept his eyes on his captain who was in front of him.

Kensei flashed stepped as he was going at his lieutenant kicking him in his gut send the younger to fly back several steps. Hisagi panted as he felt a dull ache in his stomach.

Come on just use me or else he will think that you're a weakling.

_'Be quiet Kazeshini.'_ Shuuhei thinks before he recovered and ran forward at his captain.

"Reap Kazeshini," Hisagi murmurs as he releases his shikai, and Kensei smirks at this as Hisagi throws one of his blades towards him and shouts."Bakudo #9 Geki."says as he hold his place in on the ground locking Kensei in place.

**_That is it reap his soul._**

_'No!' _

Shuuhei fought back and pulled his blade back before it barely touched Kensei. Kensei frowned but used this opening to knock Shuuhei off his feet.

"What was that all about kid?" Kensei growled as he started over to his fallen lieutenant whom seem in a daze.

"Sorry Muguruma-taicho." Shuuhei said as he regained his senses.

"You did not answer my question you had a chance to do some damage but you did not take it why?" Kensei asked.

Hisagi stayed silent before answering. "It Kazeshini, he said something to make me hesitate to take your life I mean an attack."

"What did he says?" Kensei questions as he sheathed his blade and stared blankly at Kensei.

"That is it reap his soul" Shuuhei repeated as he downcast his eyes from his captain.

"You are telling me that you got scared at the fact that your Zanpokuto wanted to defeat me?" Kensei says.

"No that not it ever time I use my Shikai the desire to kill starts to become overwhelming and I don't think I have the self control to stop myself sometimes." Shuuhei answers.

"Well then at least now I know my perfect vice captain is not so perfect and I get to whip him into shape now to help him gain that self control." Kensei said as he began grinning widely.

_'I am glad that, this man Kensei Murgurma. Had decide to come back to be our new captain._ Shuuhei thinks.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud that I was able to make something like this. This was originally supposed to be yaoi, but I decided to not go into that with this story so if at times they seem more than just captain and subordinate then that is why. This took me three months to due to limited computer access and length. Yeah this may not seem long but if you have read many of my other fanfics than you will know what I mean. I love reviews. I need to know if I have any grammar errors and spelling errors. I need reviews so you guys can tell me if they are OOC. So please review.  
**


End file.
